Desalination is a process by which some amount of salt and/or other minerals and one or more other components of a liquid solution are at least partially separated. For example, salt water can be desalinated to produce fresh water suitable for human consumption, irrigation, industrial use, and/or a variety of other uses. Most of the modern interest in desalination is focused on developing cost-effective ways of providing fresh water for human use.
As the world's population expands, the accompanying increase in demand for fresh water has led to fresh water shortages in many regions of the world. Desalination could potentially play a role in mitigating such shortages. Accordingly, improved desalination systems and methods are desirable.